Memorias de un adolescente
by Misao-Minamoto
Summary: trata acerca del diario de Kouichi


Ohayou

Ohayou!

Aquí con un nuevo fic n-n. Sé que aún no he terminado los otros  
--, pero es que es inevitable comenzar un nuevo fic xD.

**Memorias de un adolescente (xD)**  
**Disclaimers:** Todos los personajes de digimon frontier y Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen, los derechos son para Akiyoshi Hongo y Nobushiro Watsuki respectivamente.

**Categorías: **Comedia y un poco de Romance  
**Metodología: **Está narrado en 1ª persona por Kouichi-kun, pero habrán puntos de vista **P.O.V** de Kouji, Takuya o los otros personajes.

Kouji kun kawaii Así serán los pensamientos

pero no se lo digas aún Así serán los susurros o cuando hablan en voz baja.

- Así serán los diálogos- dijo Misao-chan n-n

(**I/M:** así escribiré mis impresiones o mis apreciaciones)

" _Las comillas y cursivas es cuando está escrito en un papel, o cualquier cosa que esté escrita n-n"_

**Capítulo 1: El diario**

Con mucha dificultad abro los ojos, en cuanto por fin los abro, miró toda mi habitación, lo miro con mucha calma, como si nada me apurase, hasta detenerme en mi velador, miró un buen momento mi reloj.

- son las 10:08 - pienso distraído – qué!! Me quedé dormido!!-

Rápidamente salto de mi cama, y salgo de mi habitación. corro por el pasillo en dirección al baño, me doy un fugaz baño, y vuelvo a mi habitación, busco mi uniforme y me visto lo más rápido que puedo

- apostaría que hasta Takuya se ve más presentable que yo --

Corro hacia la cocina, y es entonces que veo una nota…

"_Kouichi, no te desperté por que esta mañana estabas ardiendo en fiebre, por lo que desconecté tu despertador, y te dejé en casa, ya llamé al instituto justificando tu inasistencia. Encima de la mesa hay unos medicamentos, tómatelos, pero primero toma desayuno, no te agites, y descansa, te quiero"_

- genial, yo corriendo por todas partes por nada

De pronto sentí mi rostro enrojecido, y como comenzaba a sentir un poco de calor, me miré al espejo, estaba sonrojado y ojeroso (**I/M:** háganse la idea de L 3) Me dirigí a la cocina saqué leche del refrigerador, y es entonces que siento el timbre

- ya voy!! – grité y me dirigí al recibidor

- Kouji? o/o – dije sorprendido (**I/M:** lo sonrojado es por la fiebre, no piensen otra cosa ¬¬, si quieren ver yaoi vean mi otro fic n.n)

- Hola Kou, supe que estabas enfermo y he decidido venir a verte n.n – me decía éste como si fuese de lo más normal que mi gemelo me viniese a visitar todos los días por las mañanas mientras yo ardo en fiebre ¬¬

- Hola Ko, pasa… -/-

- no te ves muy bien, ve a acostarte

Hice caso a Kouji y en cuanto estuve nuevamente con mi almohada, me quedé profundamente dormido hasta despertar unas cuantas horas después, o al menos yo creía o-o

- Hasta que has despertado n-n – me decía Kouji muy alegre

- nani? – tenía unas compresas de agua fría sobre la frente, al parecer Kouji había cuidado muy de mi, ya que la fiebre había desaparecido y me sentía de muy buen humor n-n –

- te sientes mejor? ó-o –

- así es n-n, muchas gracias por cuidar de mi nii-chan n-n, por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí? Hoy es viernes deberías estar en clases o-o

- Kouichi, en que andas pensando, eh? Hoy es el día de los repechajes y yo pasé todos los ramos, supongo que tú también, no? ¬¬ (**I/M:** No me acuerdo como es que se llama en Japón, pero aquí, cuando repruebas un ramo te dan la oportunidad de aprobarlo con estos exámenes de repechaje, aunque esto es sólo en la universidades, pero en Japón se da tanto en universidades como Institutos n-n.)

- yo aprobé todos los ramos…supongo que Takuya debió ir xD

- pues eso es obvio xD, Takuya nunca estudiaba -- - me dijo Ko – por cierto Kou ¿por qué te enfermaste? Ayer cuando hablamos por teléfono estabas muy bien o-o

- no lo sé u-u, quizás por estrés con el instituto, además a veces me siento muy ahogado, como si necesitase contarle a alguien las cosas, y tú no siempre estás – esto último lo dije un poco triste u-u

- un diario…

- nani? O-o

- cómprate un diario…todos necesitamos desahogarnos, y un diario es una muy buena solución

- Ko…sólo las niñas escriben en diarios ¬¬ - en cuanto dije eso, pude notar como la mirada asesina de Ko se posaba sobre mi rostro – ey, ey, no lo tomes a mal es sólo que…

- no soy quien como para obligarte a que escribas en un diario, pero era una solución, quizás te sientas mejor, más libre, no lo sé…etto…mira no sé como suene esto, yo tengo un diario u/u, y a mi me ha servido muchísimo, he escrito todo lo que ha ocurrido desde que te conocí Kou, y me ha servido bastante, por eso te lo recomiendo, es una especie de terapia psicológica xD

Miré un buen momento a Kouji, y quizás si tenía razón, miré en dirección a mi closet, donde tenía un chanchito, mi alcancía, me dirigí hacia ella, la tomé y miré por un buen rato

- tacaño ¬¬

- pero es que he estado ahorrando u-u

- Kou, debes tener más dinero que yo en esa alcancía, los billetes hasta se salen por los bordes ¬¬

- pe-pero….realmente soy un tacaño T-T

En fin tomé un poco de dinero, me cambié de ropa, o sea, me puse unos jeans con una polera verde n-n, y luego salí con Ko…

- Ko?

- dime

- cómo es que debo escribir en un diario?

- pues…lo primero es presentarte ò-o –Ko decía todo con mucha seriedad

- presentarme? o-o

- la verdad es que no sé u-u, y si le preguntas a Misao? (**I/M:** si, me tengo que meter ¬¬…n-n)

Ambos nos imaginamos a Misao escribiendo en un diario, sólo que…escribiendo fanfics yaoi sobre nosotros ó-o (**I/M:** oh por favor, yo nunca escribiría un fanfic yaoi xD. Al menos no Koukou, pero si Takouji nwn)

- y si le vamos a preguntar a ella? Digo es una chica ella debe saber, no? – le sugerí a Ko.

- buena idea n-n, vamos

En el camino nos encontramos con Takuya, supusimos que venía del instituto, ya que estaba con el uniforme del instituto.

- ey! Chicos!! A dónde van? – nos preguntó éste

- vamos a casa de Misao para preguntarle como escribir en un diario ò-o – dijimos ambos muy serios, como si esta fuese nuestra misión o-o

- un diario? o-o. pues si es muy simple, hasta yo escribo en un uno n-n

- tú tienes un diario? Por qué todos tienen uno? O-o – pregunté muy extrañado

- por qué hay cosas que no se las puedes decir a cualquiera, incluso tú Kouichi, deben haber cosas que no seas capaz de decirle a Kouji, como kouji tiene cosas que no puede contarte y las escribe en su diario – Ko y yo miramos muy sorprendidos a Takuya, era una de las pocas veces que decía cosas tan…cuerdas o-o

- ey! Por qué me miran así? ¬¬

- pues es la primera vez que estás tan …cuerdo… te hacen bien los repechajes, al parecer el retardo mental se ha acabo – decía Kouji en tono burlón

- ey, ey!! Que yo no tengo retardo mental, sólo soy lento ¬¬, además yo no soy quien tiene problemas mentales por nacer tardío ¬¬ - decía Takuya mirando a Ko

- ò-o mira quien lo dice, él que ha tenido retardo toda una vida  
ò-o

Y así nuevamente comenzaban a pelear…

- oigan par de limitados, pueden discutir y caminar al mismo tiempo ¬¬ - dije un tanto molesto, a lo que los 2 se callaron

- si Kou-kun u-u

Por fin estábamos en el barrio donde vive Ko, nunca he ido a la casa de Misao, pero según sé viven en el mismo barrio

- Ko, falta mucho -- – dijimos Taku y yo

-no tanto, sólo unas cuantas cuadras n-n

Seguimos a Ko, hasta detenernos en una casa muy parecida a la de Ko, ya que en este barrio todas las casas eran muy parecidas. Ko tocó el timbre, y en seguida salio una señora, de estatura mediana, tenía el pelo azulado como Ko y yo, y los ojos verdes, según lo que sabía era italiana. (**I/V: **ja! Yo si soy italiana, no como Izumi xD. Bueno, realmente soy descendiente de italianos, ya que no nací en Italia, pero al menos tengo el apellido ò-o)

- Kouji! o-o que sorpresa n-n. tú debes ser Kouichi, no? y tú Takuya? – al parecer Misao le había contado sobre nosotros, sólo asentimos, mientras ella nos hacía pasar… - Misao está en su habitación, Kouji tú sabes cuál es, llévalos

- si, muchas gracias sra. Makimachi - Agradeció Kouji, mientras nos llevó a todos por las escaleras hasta llegar a un pasillo. En un principio tenía duda de cual era la habitación de Misao, pero luego esas dudas desaparecieron cuando vi un cartelito fuera de una puerta " My room ¬¬". Entramos y vimos a Misao sobre su cama, estaba durmiendo…

- Misao, Misao!! – gritaba Takuya mientras la sacudía… - no te mueras T-T

- no está muerta baka ¬¬, sólo duerme – dijo Ko

- corrección…dormía -- - repuso ella… - ¿qué hacen aquí? Estoy durmiendo mi siesta – dijo mientras se incorporaba en su cama y se tapaba con una manta

- te vinimos a ver… no duermas!! – dije mientras la movía de aún lado a otro

Luego de unos 10 minutos..

- ok, ya me despertaron… a que vinieron? ¬¬

- te vinimos a visitar y nos tratas así… que mala es Misao u-u – decía Takuya en un rincón de la habitación, con los ojos llorosos…- Juan Alberto, ya no me quieres, cierto?…tus sentimientos por mi han cambiado ya-ya…no me amas de verdad, sólo me querías por mis pertenencias materiales - realmente me causaba mucha gracia cuando Takuya hacía imitaciones de novelas venezolanas.

- Takuya párale, si? Y no, mis sentimientos hacia ti no han cambiado ¬¬. Aunque tienes razón me encantan tus cosas materiales como tu play nwn

- Misao, tú sabes como escribir en un diario? n-n – le pregunté con mucha ilusión…

- pues sino supiera, no creo que escribiera en uno, no crees? – me dijo señalándome un libro de tapa negra con una cruz roja y otros adornos – pues un diario puede llegar a ser tu mejor amigo, desde los 10 más a o menos que en cada cumpleaños me regalan uno, éste es uno de los que más me ha gustado, claro está que yo lo enchulé, le puse los adornos y todo eso, pero lo que importa es lo que tú escribes, puedes escribir lo que te ocurre día, a día, escribir tus momentos más felices, tu pasado, puedes tener un diario dedicado solamente a la chica que te gusta, poner fotos de ella, y cosas así, en un diario puedes escribir una infinidad de cosas, y lo mejor de todo es que es privado, y eso es lo que lo hace emocionante, por que las cosas privadas son la que siempre emocionan y llaman más la atención (**I/M:** he hecho una enorme descripción de cosas positivas de un diario… y yo siquiera escribo en uno xD, aunque quizás luego de esto lo haga)

- oOo! Arigatou por explicarme Misao n-n, oye y donde puedo comprar uno tan guay como el tuyo o-o

- cómo el mío? Es que éste fue un regalo y yo lo enchulé u-u, pero espera – Misao comenzó a buscar en una caja que estaba forrada negra y llena de fotos de anime, de donde sacó otro libro negro parecido al de ella. (**I/M: ** si, tengo una caja forrada negra con fotos de anime y qué? ¬¬, sólo que no está con diarios, sino con fanfictions xD) – etto.. este es un diario que me compré el año pasado, pero olvidé que lo tenía y comencé a usar este, si quieres te lo regalo  
n-n

- en serio? óò…arigatou T-T

- tacaño ¬¬ - me regañó Kouji- miré asesinamente a Kouji

- ¬¬…gracias Misao n-n U

--

Y bien ya se nos hizo muy largo el primer capi u-u dejen review onegaii


End file.
